The solution of the equation $7^{x+7} = 8^x$ can be expressed in the form $x = \log_b 7^7$. What is $b$?
Answer: We have \begin{align*} 7^{x+7} &= 8^x \\
7^x\cdot 7^7 &= 8^x \\
\left(\frac{8}{7}\right)^x &= 7^7 \\
x &= \log_{8/7}7^7 \end{align*}Since we are looking for the base of the logarithm, our answer is $\boxed{\frac{8}{7}}$.